Remembering You
by chasingjackson
Summary: She doesn't feel like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, scratch that, she didn't even know her name until the nurse told her she is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a daughter from a very bossy weird man, and apparently that man is rich.
1. Chapter 1

That woman is staring at her again.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is scared.

You see, this can't happen, since Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a brave girl, even though she can't remember anything.

Not a single thing.

Well, maybe only her name.

xXx

Rachel picked the thin white envelope; it had not vanished like she hoped it would. There was nothing on it aside from her name; a sure sign that whoever sent this letter must know her in her past, or whatever.

Her curiosity is killing her.

But can she just simply read it like it was hers?

She doesn't feel like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, scratch that, she didn't even know her name until the nurse told her she is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a daughter from a very bossy weird man, and apparently that man is rich.

Well, what did they expect from her, seriously? She lost her memory.

Might as well read it, she thought, even though she can't remember her past and not quite feel like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she still is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

She pulled it open and starts reading the letter, her brow furrowing as she did.

R.

You need to find me, don't waste your time. You have to remember me, you need to, I will explain everything to you, I am sorry for creating this mess, I am sorry.

I will fix all of this. Be quick.

A.

What the hell is that? Who is A? Andrew? Angelina? Agnes? Adrian?

Is A a guy or a girl?

R is well, her. That was sure, and apparently she needs to find this A, and remember he/she, and she will remember everything, well, not all thing, but at least someone is going to explain all of this to her.

But first, she needs to get out from this bar.

xXx

That weird lady is still there, looking so inhumane. Is she a guy or a what?

She looked beautiful, but something about her made Rachel feel uneasy, well, it made Rachel wanted to run away, far, far away from her. Her mind screamed Danger at her, like a big red DANGER with three exclamation marks.

So Rachel runs.

xXx

That lady is following her, and oh god.

She seriously had a serious problem here.

The lady's head looked like a beautiful normal human's face, but her body is that of an animal which has the claws of a cat in its front legs and a cow's cloven hooves at the back.

And it (or should she call it and it or she?) is running towards Rachel's direction, mumbling something that sound suspiciously like "hot, sweet, blood of a virgin"

Well, is she a virgin? Damn it, she is.

"Young, sweet, pretty young lady, where are you going?" She hissed at Rachel. "Not a demigod, but still, her blood smells different, what are you?"

"I… well, I don't know, you see, why don't we go back to that bar and I will buy you a drink, you look thirsty and… hungry." Rachel replied, trembling slightly.

"We can have fun here, lots of fun here, only if you let me taste your blood, your sweet, sweet, virgin blood. Yum" She said, walking closer and closer towards Rachel. "Now, now, why won't you close your eyes, little girl?"

That would actually make a 'little girl' close her eyes, but Rachel is not a little girl, she is… well, 19 maybe… or 18? Well, it's not the right time to think about how old she is; she is supposed to think of the way to make this weird creepy cow lady go away.

"Why won't you close your pretty eyes, lady?" Rachel said innocently, as innocently as she could, and it certainly won't work if she said it to a human.

The lady is not a human, that she was certain.

It (or she) looked like an offspring of cat, human and cow, and that three mammals seriously did not breed. She did not want an image of a horrible threesome, thank you very much.

"Oh well," the lady said. "Let's close our eyes in three seconds! Together! Yay!"

She takes a deep breath.

"One," Rachel prepared to run as fast as she can.

"Two," The lady is closing her eyes, key word: is closing, not closed.

"Three!"

And Rachel ran as fast as she can.

A/N: So, hi, I am trying to write a new fanfiction that is not a one shot, so here is it. Reviews are deeply appreciated. Reviews are like love to me. So send me your love!


	2. Chapter 2

_His arms ensnared her from behind and he rested his head in the crook of her neck, looking at the pair of them in the mirror._

"_What will Apollo do when he find out about us, di Angelo?" the girl said while staring at the boy in the mirror. "He can't know about this, you know what the consequences."_

_The boy smiled, kissing the top of the girl's hair, "Well, no worries there, Red, I have them under control." He grinned at her happily. "It's not like we are having sex or what, we just kiss… a lot." He brought the girl's hand into his face and took in her flowery smell. The girl grinned at the boy, "I would not be that confident if I were you, dead boy, I mean, well, Annabeth did find out about us."_

xXx

Rachel wakes up so suddenly sweating and breathing heavily. _That dream again._

She had been having a weird dream since she met that evil creepy lady, and well, who in the hell is di Angelo? And who is the girl in her dream? Everything is so unclear to her. She can feel that she is going to forget about this dream in the morning.

So she draws.

She draws the boy, the boy in her dream, the boy who haunted her, and the boy whose name is… well, di Angelo. Everything about him screams black at her, so she painted his eyes with black, make him wears black, even though she didn't notice what color he was wearing in her dream.

She draws the girl. She looks suspiciously like her, well, she did have a feeling that the girl is she, or maybe she is somebody she used to know before she lost her memories.

And _Annabeth_, who is she and what did she find out about the couple in her dream, found out they are in a relationship?

And _Apollo_, he can't be that greek god right?

So many unanswered questions, she needs to find out who is that 'A' in her note. Is it possible that the note's writer is di Angelo, or maybe Annabeth? Damn it, she needs her sleep, she can think about this tomorrow.

xXx

Nico is sitting in his cabin, alone, without Rachel.

He remembered the day when she would sneak in and they would talk about random things that she loved.

_Loved_.

Nico missed her terribly, he had not got any chance to tell her about his feeling, now she must have thought that he doesn't like her, much likely love her.

Damn it, how can he be this creepy little boy who is so bloody… creepy? He needs his sarcastic, witty self again. Since Percy and Annabeth have thought that they should help him out of his misery, they had made it to be their mission following him around like a lost puppy. That annoying couple is following him around and they looked at him like he is going to pass out any moment, well, he certainly isn't going to pass out or break down and sobs in front of them.

As if.

He hadn't cried, not once, not when her funeral, not when everyone else cried. Because he knows her death had been his fault, if only he had been more careful, this might not happen, if only he had not kissed her in front of his cabin that night.

All regret.

He feels like crying, yet he can't cry. This situation reminds him of Bianca's death. Holding grudges and Revenge are not good for him, he can't just walk around and accusing someone without any proof.

Apollo killed Rachel, he knew it. Well, since Rachel has taken the oath to become the Oracle and Apollo must thought that she and Nico had push the boundary of the oath, but why killed Rachel and not Nico? Who in the hell told Apollo?

So many questions, and yet no answers at all.

Now, everyone knows, he, Nico di Angelo had touched Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who is supposed to be this virgin Oracle of Delphi. All the staring from Apollo's cabin almost made him lost his temper this morning. Thank Poseidon, Percy is there to stop him.

He wants to kick their asses badly.

It's not their right to judge him. It's not like they are the one who lost someone whom they love, someone who understands his sarcastic humor, someone who is as witty as him, someone who makes him feel comfortable.

So Nico went to sleep, pretending everything is okay, pretending Rachel Elizabeth Dare is still alive. A tear slipped down his eyes without his notice, and sleep finally calmed him.

**A/N: So hi again everyone, I know this chapter is weird and Nico is a little bit OOC, well, he is grieving… so yeah. Thank you, once again for the reviews and story alert! I'll do my best writing this fanfiction, so review, review and review :D **


End file.
